In Swisher U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,970 a switch assembly is disclosed in which a domed, flexible contact member may be pressed into contact with an upwardly projecting, flexible finger-type contact member. This type of structure has exhibited numerous advantages in convenience of manufacture and utility in the field of small switches, for example switches for use in the automotive field.,
In accordance with this invention, improvements are provided to the structure described in the Swisher patent. Specifically, by the improvement of this invention, an increased amount of contact area may be provided between the domed contact ember and the finger-type contact member, permitting higher current flow through the switch. Other advantages as well are achieved by the improvement of this invention.